Trahison
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: Slade discovers Robin's new weakness: Starfire. With this knowledge he blackmails the Titan into apprenticship once again, but will it go too far? Can Star handle another betrayal? Rated M mostly for language, violence, and some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: This is my first Teen Titan fic, so please bear with me as I get in tune with the characters. There will be quite a few different pairings throughout the story and hopefully the future chapters will be longer. Please review and give me any suggestions or comments you have. It is all greatly appreciated!**

**~DestinyDalma**

* * *

It had been a few months since Tokyo and Titan Tower had not rung its alarm once. Jump City was peacefull, allowing Robin and Starfire time to sort out their newly founded relationship. The couple had endured taunts from Beast Boy and Cyborg with complete ease. It seemed that nothing could bring the teenagers' spirits down. Starfire floated higher and squealed louder each day while Robin could not keep a smile off of his face.

In other words: Titan Tower was a place of pure bliss and happiness that was contagious. Everywhere someone went in the city people were skipping and laughing.

Well, almost everyone. In his old hideout, a well known foe of the Titans was quietly biding his time and watching for the perfect opportunity.

* * *

"Glorious friends! Is it not a beautiful day?" Starfire twirled around. She and the other Titans were walking in the park as the sun began to set.

Robin laughed and tugged on her hand to bring her back to the ground, "Star, of course it is. Just like every day spent with you."

"Aw, dude! Come on! You promised!" Beast Boy groaned, "No cute love crap today!"

"Yeah, man. I though you wanted to e lightly secret anyways," Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

Raven rolled her eyes, "As if they could after their hand holding fest in Tokyo was broadcasted in every newspaper, magazine, and news program in the world. I'm surprised some talk show hasn't called them."

Robin dropped Starfire's hand. He glanced at her in an apology, "Sorry, but they are right. We would not be safe if one of our enemies-"

Since his hand left hers, Starfire had begun to fume and feel rejected and confused, "Jump City has been the quiet for months, Robin! No one is out there to pose a threat. And if they did," her emerald eyes began to glow, "I can take care of myself! Is that not what a Teen Titan is? A fighter and protector? You train us to be strong fighters, yet you still see me as the damsel in distress. Or are you ashamed to claim me as yours?" She suddenly bolted, flying away as tears fell from her eyes.

Robin stood stunned at her outburst. He knew Star could be emotional at times, but this had come out of nowhere. Scratching his head, he looked at her disappearing form.

Beast Boy gave a low whistle, "Dude, what was that about? I've never seen her that mad before."

"Yes, you have! The oil balloon, remember?" Cy nudged him in the ribs.

"Oh yeah…"

"Are you going to talk to her?" Raven narrowed her eyes at the Titan leader, "Or are you going to stand there like an idiot all night?"

Robin blinked, "I-I don't know."

In the shadows of a tree, he chuckled, "Soon. Robin. Soon. The time has come."


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire flew into her room and collapsed onto her bed. She did not understand why she was crying, nor did she know why she had spoken so harshly to Robin, "Dick…I'm sorry…"

Robin finally mounted his motorcycle and roared off to the tower. _It's a good thing I convinced Kory to ride with me to the park instead of flying like we usually do._ The memory of her arms wrapped tightly around his waist slightly aroused him. _Shit! I can't think about that when she's pissed! If I walked in wanting her, it would only make things worse. We need to talk._ His thought process made no sense to his body what-so-ever for it was very attracted to the idea of fucking her like he loved to do so much. Every touch set him on fire with a passion he never knew could exist.

Starfire held the communicator in her hand after taking a shower and putting on a lavender lace dress Robin had gotten her the week before. She debated whether or not to contact him. _I must do the apologizing. Surely I hurt his feelings._

Her musings were interrupted by her door sliding open, "Kory?" Robin stepped inside, still wearing his helmet in his rush to see her.

She giggled. She couldn't help it. _Oh X'hal…_ She walked over to him and took off the helmet, "Hello, Dick."

De didn't respond and was very glad she couldn't see his eyes bulge behind his mask. She looked breathtaking. The lingerie hugged every curve perfectly and her hair flowed down in soft waves. _Damn… Is that the first time she every put that on?_

"Dick? Hello?" Starfire grew worried, "Can you hear me?" Without warning, his lips crashed into hers and his hands grabbed her hips. Her squeal of surprise quickly turned into a quiet moan as he gently bit her lower lip. Star quickly pushed him away for she was confused, "You are not mad at me then?"

He sighed, "Of course not, Kory. Especially when you look like that." He pulled her towards him again.

She giggled, "I have done the arousing of you. Perhaps I should yell more often." Her finger traced the R on his chest.

"Will you be quiet, Kory?" Robin growled and captured her lips once more.

Starfire moaned into his mouth and her hands traveled down his toned body. She could feel his muscles under his uniform, but she wanted to feel his smooth skin. In a fluid motion, Star grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped it in two. Breaking the passionate kiss, she smiled sheepishly, "Oops."

He shrugged out of the remains of his shirt and kissed her earlobe, "Don't apologize."

His trail of kisses down her jaw line and neck made her speechless and her breathing quickened, "Dick…" Behind her, the window flew open and Starfire felt a sharp sting at the nape of her neck, "Ow! Shit, Dick! What did you d…" She wobbled and dropped to the ground, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:: Ok, this is dedicated to my only reviewer and my sister: Heartsspeakingwords. More reviews and suggestions would be very very very nice! =D Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

"Kory!" Robin knelt next to her immediately and removed a syringe from the nape of her neck, "Titans! Cyborg! Somebody!"

"You can stop your yelling, Robin. She is only asleep." An all to familiar voice came from the bed, "No real harm has been done to her… Yet."

He jumped to his feet and into a fighting stance. "What do you want," glaring, he spat out the name of the intruder, "Slade?"

The metallic mask gleamed, "You have training to complete as my apprentice, Robin. Jump City's time of peace is coming to an end." He smirked, "You will come with me now or else Starfire," he paused, obviously admiring her lingerie, "will suffer through the most terrible fate." Robin launched himself at Slade, throwing all kinds of punches at him in a blind fury. The chuckling villain blocked every attempt and grabbed the boy's wrist to fling him into a wall.

The sound of the impact could be heard in the main room, "Dudes, is Kory that mad?"

"Nah," Cyborg concentrated on their racing game, "they're probably just making up,"

"That loudly?" Raven raised an eyebrow without breaking out of her meditation.

"Dude!" Another loud 'thud' echoed throughout the tower, "Either they're still fighting, or that's the most violent session of make up sex ever!"

Cyborg leapt up as he sped past Beast Boy and across the finish line, "Victory! Hah!"

"Yeah, it's a violent sex session," he mutters so he could have a rematch without having to investigate the sounds of fighting a few halls down.

Slade had grown tired of Robin's stubbornness. He picked up the still unconscious Tamaranean

princess, "Tsk. Tsk. You are condemning her. Do you really want what I have planned for her to be on your hands?" He looked at her form, "So beautiful… It would be almost shameful to ruin her, to enjoy her…"

Robin's fists clenched and shook in anger, "Put. Her. Down."

"You know what I require to do that." Slade caressed Starfire's thigh and bent his head down to bite the base of her neck. The girl moaned in her sleep and tried to roll over in Slade's arms to press herself into his chest.

Robin's knuckles turned beyond white. _How dare he touch Kory…_ Yet, he knew that trying to fight would be futile. His head dropped in defeat, "Fine. Just put her down and do not hurt her."

He laughed and placed Starfire onto her bed, "She does make the cutest sounds… It's a wonder you used to fuck her."

A growl came from Robin, but with Slade still a few feet away from Starfire, he held his tongue. Instead, he took off his mask and placed it next to Star. He gently kissed her and whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you, Kory."

The villain snarled, "Come on. You have work to do!" He tossed Robin a new uniform, "Canny how I know you so well. You will change, then oversee a transaction at the docks. The Titans must not be alerted in any way. Understand?"

Robin stared at Starfire's sleeping form._ Please understand that whatever happens next, I only do it for your safety._ "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Report back to me at dawn." Slade slunk out of the room.

Robin sighed and put his new mask on. _What have I gotten myself into this time? Once he had finished changing, he leapt out the window without looking back._


	4. Chapter 4

Starfire groaned and opened her eyes, "Dick? Are you awake?" She stretched and her hand brushed against the mask on her pillow. Her fingers curled around it as she sat up._ Perhaps he is with the others eating the breakfast._ Floating to her closet, Starfire changed into her uniform and went out the door.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting in the kitchen as usual, "Tofu waffles? You want to make tofu waffles!"

"Hey, don't knock 'em until you try 'em!" The green boy busily stirred a multitude of ingredients in a large bowl. Raven sighed and grabbed a bagel, not bothering to take a side.

"Friends, have you seem Dick?" Starfire looked around, disappointed that he wasn't there.

Beast Boy laughed, "Nope! You must have worn him out last night! That had to be the loudest-" Cyborg elbowed him in the ribs, "Hey! What was that for, huh?"

She understood what Beast Boy was trying to say, and her eyes clouded over in confusion ,"But I do not remember the make up sex as you call it… I do not remember seeing him at all after the park."

"Well, his motorcycle was here…"

"And there were loud noises coming from your room." Raven raised an eyebrow, "If you didn't see him, how did those occur?"

"Yeah, Kory, they sounded pretty violent." Cyborg placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the counter, "Are you sure you didn't see him?"

Starfire closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to remember the events that happened in her room the night before.

"_Are you afraid to claim me as yours?"_

"_Kory?"_

"_Oh X'hal."_

"_Ow! Shit, Dick! What did you do?"_

"Um, Kory? Hello?" Beast Boy waved a hand in front of her face, "Earth to Kory. Please copy."

Her eyes slowly opened and she sank to her knees, "Oh, I cannot remember everything, but I am afraid we had the most terrible fight!: Tears streamed down her cheeks, "Perhaps he left…"

"Without his motorcycle? He wouldn't have walked all night, Kory."

"You are right, but where could he be? If he were here, he would be awake by now!"

Cyborg sighed, "We'll contact the honorary Titans. Maybe they've seen him or something."

Star nodded, "And I'll try to contact Dick." She held up a communicator. She left the room and pressed the red button, "Robin, are you there? Hello?" There was an answering silence, "Robin, I am sorry if you are upset. Please answer me!"

A communicator beeped in Starfire's room.

* * *

Several hours later, Starfire sat on the roof, feeling hopeless and lost. For the millionth time, she pushed the red button, "Dick, it's Kory. Please, just let me know if you are all right. We all are worried about you!" She lay on her side and curled into a ball, waiting for his voice.

Cyborg walked up and sat beside her, "Terra and Speedy are coming as fast as they can to help us find him." He gently lifted her head into his lap, "And I promise you, we will find him."

She snuggled into him as his hand stroked her hair, "Thank you, friend Victor. You are like the brother to me."

"You're my sister, Kory, don't you ever forget it." Cy chuckled, "Just like Dick, Garfield, and Rae are my family as well."

"Is that why you and friend Garfield fight as well? Because you are family?"

He smiled, "Brothers fight and take care of each other and their sisters. Garfield is the sometimes annoying little brother, Rae is the sensible older sister, and Dick is the overprotective oldest brother."

"And I am?" Star looked at him curiously.

Cyborg laughed, "The adorable and tough little sister, of course!"

She giggled, "I am assuming that being the little sister is a good thing."

"It's a very good thing."

Star smiled very slightly, "This family needs its big brother back."

Cyborg kissed the top of her head, "Amen to that, sis."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. Sorry this is short. Please, give me any comments and suggestions you have!!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

"Kneel before your master."

Robin glared at him through the mask, "No."

A button was pushed and an image of Starfire appeared on the screen. She was on the roof of Titan Tower and it was clear that she had been crying. The communicator was held up to her lips, "Robin, Cyborg said we are family… Why will you not answer me? I am scared… I apologize if I have hurt you."

Slade regarded his apprentice, "Such beautiful misery you have caused already. It will be entertaining to inflict more pain upon her every time you disobey me. Now kneel." Snarling, Robin dropped to a knee, "Good… It is almost time for the others to know where you are. My instructions are strict and many. If one is not followed, then she," he gestured to the screen, will be wishing and begging for death. Understand?"

Robin gritted his teeth, "Yes, Slade." _If Kory recognizes me.. I doubt she will understand. Yet, all of this is too keep her safe…_

Star's words flashed into his mind, "I can take care of myself! Is that not what a Teen Titan is?"

_Kory… If you ever speak to me again, I promise to do what ever I can to gain your forgiveness._

"Apprentice!" Slade's bark snapped Robin back into reality, "I suggest you pay attention. You and Cinderblock shall be going to the jail and you shall bring me Kitten, Puppet Master, and the newly imported Blackfire. The escapees are not allowed to fight with the Titans when they arrive. That job is for you and Cinderblock only. Once engaged in combat, I will tell you additional orders through your earpiece. Not a friendly word shall be spoken to Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and, most of all, Starfire. You must make them believe that you are working on your own free will. Failure to do so will land you with a front row seat as I have fun with the alien princess. You leave at twilight and will report here as a success at midnight. I recommend you train and prepare yourself mentally for your first real test." Slade cackled as Robin left the room.

_There's no way in hell they'll believe I'm doing this willingly. Kory will definitely see through any-_ Realization of what he had to do hit him and he gasped_. I'm going to have to hurt her. Bad. I can't do that! Fuck it all! She'll never love me after this…_ He sighed and stretched for physical training._ Dusk is an hour away. I won't be able to think of anything in time…_

* * *

"Kory, you need to eat!" Cyborg placed a burger in front of the depressed princess, "Dick would be pissed if he thought we weren't taking care of you."

She sighed and took a reluctant bite, "How can one eat when he is missing? Life seems dull without him…"

"Dude, you're out depressing Rae! This is mega freaky," Beast Boy said from the couch, "We'll get him back soon, Kory. Every Titan in the world is looking for him."

"Garfield's right. Dick will be home safe and sound in no time. Don't worry-: Cyborg was interrupted by the alarm going off, "Titans, trouble!"

Raven flew to the computer, "Cinderblock is at the jail. It's a breakout."

"Man, why did the peace have to end now?" Beast Boy changed into an eagle and flew out of the tower."

Starfire looked at Cyborg, "Perhaps, Robin…?" "He may or may not be there, Star. Don't get your hopes up. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! This is almost 1,000 words! *victory dance* =D Okay, so I have decided Kitten is one of my favorite annoying characters to write, but, sadly, I don't think I'll use her much this fanfic... As always, reviews are loved very much!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

"Robie-Poo?" Kitten pressed up against the glass door of her cell, trying to see him better, "Robie-Poo! It is you!"

Robin groaned, "Back away, Kitten." He held up a Slade bomb. Her eyes grew wide as he placed it at the base of her door and stepped backwards.

Within moments, the cell door was destroyed and Kitten immediately threw her arms around Robin, "Oh, Robie-Poo! I knew you would come for me someday!"

"Robie-Poo? Does my sister know about this?" Blackfire landed behind Kitten, smirking.

"I am not your sister!" A green star bolt plummeted past Robin and into Blackfire's stomach, "No will you go any farther!"

"Robin! What did I tell you? The Titans are not to come in contact with your new team members. Get to work." Slade hissed through the device in Robin's ear.

Robin snarled, "Blackfire, take Kitten and get to the rendezvous point. Go!" He turned and launched himself at Starfire, but was intercepted by an emerald mammoth. _Thanks, Garfield. I really did not want to face-_ A star bolt coming at him was dodged at the last second.

"Cinderblock has freed Puppet Master. He is being held up by Cyborg and Raven. Finish up here and help him."

Robin grunted and grabbed the horns of the ram that was stampeding towards him. The animal bleated in surprise as he picked it up and threw it into Starfire. The two Titans crashed into a wall and fell to the floor as Robin turned and ran down a hallway to find the others.

Starfire groaned from the pain, "Who was that?"

_That mask and voice… How did she not recognize him? Oh well, I ain't telling her._ Beast Boy returned to his human form to shrug, "No clue, but we better get going to help Cy and Rae."

Robin followed the sounds of Raven's chanting to find Cinderblock cornered. Jumping into the air, he pulled out his staff. "Nah, ah, ah. Use the laser, Robin. You should remember where it is." He sighed and put away his weapon. Aiming his right arm, he set his feet firmly on the ground and fired. A red laser shot from his wrist and slammed Cyborg in the back, knocking him to his knees.

"What the fuck?" He turned and met his attacker's gaze. His eyes widened, "Robin?"

"Do not confirm your identity. Attack."

Robin pursed his lips and shot at Cyborg again. However, Raven engulfed him in black magic to keep Cyborg safe from anymore harm. She looked at Robin, "How could you? Do you know-"

"Friend Raven, look out!" A star bolt passed her ear and hit the approaching Cinderblock in the chest.

"I thought I told you to finish it. Now you will see what happens when you disobey me. Attack Starfire and Starfire only. When she is unconscious or too weak to continue, return to me. I'll be watching." Slade's voice growled in Robin's ear.

He paled. _I can't do that… This is going to far._ He stood still, debating which would be worse: hurting Kory or allowing Slade to get his hands on her.

"Was I not clear? Attack, Robin. Otherwise, Cinderblock will bring her to me and you will watch helplessly as she screams for mercy at my feet."

Robin clenched his teeth. _I've given in too easily, yet there's no way to escape it now…_ He turned to Starfire and shot a laser beam at her feet. _Maybe she'll just tire out by dodging my attacks…_ Star's glowing emerald eyes narrowed and she sent a plethora of star bolts towards him. He flipped forward, dodging all but one that hit his wrist and disabled the laser. _Well there goes that idea._

Cyborg and the others were fending off Cinderblock, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah, dude! Maybe that fight was worse than we thought."

"Bad enough to suddenly focus on hurting Starfire? Something's up."

"Does Star-?"

"No, and let's try to keep it that way."

"Um. Guys? Still fighting here." Raven raised a fire extinguisher and projected it at Cinderblock who had bust through the wall and out of the jail.

Robin launched himself into the air and aimed a flying sidekick at Starfire. She saw him too late and stupidly turned so that his foot made contact with the middle of her back. She crumpled to the floor, her face twisted in agony, "Is this the karma humans speak of? I hurt Robin, and, in turn, I get hurt as well?"

His heart wrenched in his chest, but for her sake he did not let her see it on his face. "Goodbye Starfire." His fist quickly and expertly hit her temple, knocking her out in a second. He looked at her sprawled form for a few moments, then bounded out of the jail, running away from Cinderblock and the other Titans.

Cyborg looked over to check on Starfire and spotted her on the ground within an instant, "Star! Titans, fall back!"

"But-"

"Just do it!" He rushed to the red head and gently picked her up._ Fight or no fight, Dick would have never done this to Kory. Whoever that is may look like him, but there is no way in hell that that is the real Dick Grayson._


	7. Chapter 7

Starfire opened her eyes to see a familiar mask hovering above her, "Robin?"

There was a sigh as the rest of the Titan came into focus, "Sorry, Kory. There's no sign of him anywhere."

"Speedy?" She blinked and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, "When did you get here?"

"Two days ago just as Cyborg carried you inside. Terra is here as well." He looked her over, concerned, "Are you all right?"

She nodded and sat up slowly, "I have been asleep for two days?"

"He hit you in the temple, Kor." Speedy's fists clenched in anger, "A blow like that could have been fatal. He left you with a bad bruise…"_ I can't believe Dick did this to her… The Titans must be mistaken._

Her lips pursed together, "Fatal? I do not understand…"

"He could have killed you with that one punch, Kory!" Speedy exploded, causing her to shake in terror, "From what I hear, he's completely turned! He almost killed you! You, whom he-"

Cyborg busted into the medical room, "What's going on in here?" He immediately noticed the terrified princess and quickly enveloped her in a protective hug, "Speedy, what did you-"

"Please, friend. Speedy just let anger consume him." Her big eyes looked between the two men, "And I would like to know what he was about to say before you came into the room… Please."

Cyborg shot him a warning look, "Kory, you may not want to know…"

"I was just saying that he almost killed her whom he could have easily captured as well." Speedy shrugged, lying through his teeth, "It's a better alternative."

"Do we know who he is?" Star fixed her gaze on Cyborg, "So that we may find him and do the kicking of the ass?"

He tensed, "N-no, we don't. Not yet anyway. Raven is working on it."

Speedy smiled and tried to distract her, "Why don't we go to the kitchen? You must be hungry after being out so long."

"Oh, yes! Very much so!" _In more ways in one as well… I hope Dick comes home soon…_ She followed Speedy out the door, lost in her own thoughts:

* * *

_It was a clear night. She was leaning on Dick as the just enjoyed the peace and quiet._

"_Dick?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Starfire sat up, "I was talking to friend Raven earlier about…" She smiled sheepishly, "Well, it was about relationships and she told me some things that have stayed in my mind."_

_Robin raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"_

"_Well, she said that men your age only date girls to have the sex and only have the sex with the pretty girls. It was also mentioned that a good relationship involves full trust and no secrets. That one is placing her life before a man and hoping he does not desert her." Star's eyes closed, "She said most end with goodbye."_

_He pulled her close to him, "What are you worried about, Kory?"_

"_We have not had the sex. Am I not pretty? Is this a pity thing like Garfield has teased about? It's been five weeks since Tokyo and I have not seen behind the mask. Why do you hide and keep your eyes a secret? I do not worry about you deserting me because of my life. I am worried because I love you, Dick, and I do not want to end in goodbye."_

_The shock was clear on his face, "Kory, I am not like the men of my age… We haven't had sex, because I did not want to pressure you. You are the most gorgeous girl h_ave_ ever seen." He kissed her forehead, "And I am not hiding behind the mask, Kory. __You__ can take it off whenever you want." He smirked and winked at her._

_She smiled at reached towards the black fabric, "Dick Grayson… I believe that was meant as some kind of the inviting innuendo?" She whisked off the mask and gasped._

_His beautiful eyes bore into hers, "Slightly. Last of all, I love you too, and I promise never to say goodbye, Starfire, Kory, my princess." He kissed her passionately._

* * *

"_Goodbye, Starfire."_ She gasped and clutched the edge of the counter.

Speedy looked at her, worried, "What's wrong? Do you not like grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"No… It cannot be…"

"Star?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:: It's victory dance time! *does victory dance* 1,021 words of Teen Titan-ness! Yay! Hehe. Can you tell I'm excited? =D Thank you Hearts-Speaking-Words and RomanceDramaAzngrl for reviewing! Your comments mean a lot to me. Read and review please! =D**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Robin watched as Starfire slowly pieced the puzzle together. He silently cursed Slade for making him tune into the cameras hidden in Titan Tower. Her obvious pain flowed through the screen and slammed into Robin, making his knees buckle.

"You knew! You knew, yet you kept this from me! How could you? You who call yourself my friends… My family! This is not a time for the secrets! Confirm what I know! Tell me who almost killed me!" She rounded on Cyborg, "Tell me, now!"

Robin couldn't watch any more of her reaction, so he reached for the off button. Slade intervened, "Apprentice! You will watch what the full consequences of your disobedience."

"It was Robin, Kory."

A look of despair overtook her face, "But why? What did I do?" Rage swept over her in an instant and green flames licked out of her eyes, "Where is he now? Where is the hole of ass!" The Titans looked nervously at each other before the screen went blank.

Robin turned to Slade, "What do you want from me? What is the point of all of this exactly?"

He laughed, "The downfall of the Titans. You will cause their demise. Every move has been carefully calculated. Starfire will be the first to fall into destruction. It will be simple now that rage and hate has clouded her mind."

With a yell, Robin plummeted at him, staff drawn. He had caught Slade by surprise and quickly struck him in the ribs a few times. Yet, before he could do any serious damage, a purple star bolt knocked him to the ground, "My, my, Robin. Don't you have a temper." Blackfire floated to him, "Is my sister the one to blame? She always did know how to push buttons."

"Blackfire," Slade said thoughtfully, "Should Robin get a second chance or pay for his treachery?"

She barked out a laugh, "That is up to you. I came to report that all is ready. Kitten is setting up at the park as we speak."

A smile spread, "Good. Good. Go to your post and take Robin with you. He would not want to miss out on the fun." Blackfire nodded and yanked the boy to his feet, "And Robin, remember that I am watching."

His teeth clenched in anger as Blackfire flew them out of the room.

* * *

Starfire was beating up a punching bag in the training room, "Dick! Why the fuck would you do this? You are a hero! Argh!" The bag flew off of its support and into a wall. She sighed and leaned into the corner behind her.

"Wow! I've never seen you this mad! You always give me a hug when I come to visit!" Terra stood at the door, hands on her hips.

She sighed, "I am in no hugging mood today, friend Terra. I have not felt like this in a long time… I honestly so not know what it is…"

"Trahison, Kory, or betrayal. It is about the worst thing a friend can ever feel." Terra walked over to her friend, "Yet, you may not have all of the facts, either. The others told me what happened the last time Dick was like this."

"Slade has been gone for months! We have not been hit by some weird ray gun. Dick is doing this on his own. He has done this act of the trahison as you call it, and will pay for his crime!" Star punched the wall beside her, "He is not the same Dick anymore!"

"Um… Did your hand just crack, or was I hearing things?" Terra eyed her rapidly swelling hand, "You should have Victor check that out. It's never good to punch concrete walls."

"It's actually some kind of tile, I believe, and yes, I shall have him to the checking of it out now… The pain is throbbing most oddly.'

Terra smiled slightly and put an arm around her, "Come on." She pulled out her communicator and pushed a button, "Hey, Victor, Kor just punched a wall. Can you meet us at the medical room?"

He sighed, "She can't stay out of there lately… Yeah, I'll be right there. Keep an eye on her, Terra, apparently she's very dangerous when upset."

"Will do!" She shut the communicator and led Star to a room down the hall, "You need to talk to Raven about controlling your emotions."

She sat on the examining table and tilted her head to one side, "Control emotions? But I thought what you feel is having the mind of its own?"

"Yes, but your actions can be controlled. Raven can help with that." Terra leaned against a counter, "We don't want you hurting yourself."

"Seems like she already beat us there." Cyborg walked into the room, "Kory, let me see your hand." She held out her right arm and he gave out a low whistle, "Damn, it's really swollen. It's at least fractured." He tenderly massaged it, watching her grimace with pain, "I'll have to do an x-ray, but I am willing to bet the T-Car that you broke your hand."

"Then a cast is needed, yes?" Star looked at him with big eyes.

"Yup. I'll get started on that. Terra, please prep the x-ray machine."

"Um…" Terra looked around the room, unsure on what to do, "Ok…"

"Please, Victor, will the cast hurt or oppress my powers?" Star looked at the materials he was gathering nervously.

He shrugged, "I don't know. This is the first time you've ever broken something. We'll find out sooner or later, and hopefully it's a lot later." _Especially for her's and Robin's sake…_


	9. Chapter 9

**A?N: So I had A LOT of fun with this chapter and I must let the record show that I feel insanely guilty for what I'm putting Kory through... And it gets worse before it gets any better... Please review! =D**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Kitten sat on a park bench with Puppet Master on her lap, "Ok, so… What are we doing here again?"

The puppet sighed, "You're a ventriloquist and I am your 'dummy'. Blackfire is going to pose as Starfire to draw in a crowd. You will distract them with your bubbly personality while I make puppets. Then we will take control of the people and take care of the Titans."

"What about Robie-Poo?"

"Apparently, I'm part of the act." Blackfire placed him on the trail a yard away from the bench, "Though I don't see how any of this is going to work. Especially her," he pointed at Blackfire, "pretending to be her sister."

"Oh, I plan to use your well known relationship to do that. Then, once a reasonable crowd is drawn, I will become part of the act as well." She smirked at Robin.

"Great…"

Kitten giggled, "Let's get this party started! Robie-Poo, sit next to me." She patted the wood next to her, "Just follow my lead, ok? I don't want you ruining my performance."

He growled under his breath and sat down reluctantly. _This is not going to end well at all…_

Blackfire flew throughout the park, "Robin is doing the comedy act. He wishes all of the glorious people to watch him at the bench by the giant oak! My wonderful boyfriend is trying his hand out as the comedian! Oh, I sure do hope he succeeds!"

Kitten goggled as people and children of all ages started to form a circle around their bench, "Look, Robie-Poo! Your fans have come to see your act!"

"I am not your poo." Robin spoke through clenched teeth, "You really should come up with a better nickname, Kitten."

Puppet Master winked at the crowd and held up a wooden version of Starfire, "How about the 'glorious one' or the 'boy wonder'?" He then continued to mimick Star's voice as Kitten played with the puppet version, "Robin, I am not of the understanding. What is a 'boy wonder'?"

The crowd chuckled as Kitten looked at Robin expectantly, "Well? Which do you prefer?" She held up the red haired puppet, "Your pookie is waiting!"

"How about 'bird brains'?" Blackfire landed behind Robin, "Cause it doesn't take many of the brain cells to think of 'pookie'!"

Robin's eyes narrowed as the chuckles grew louder._ I didn't know this would be an insult fest… And I do NOT call Kory 'Pookie'!_ "I would think Snookems or Honey Bunches would do the trick."_ What the fuck? Where did that come from?_

"Oh, I love Snookems!" Blackfire took a puppet from Puppet Master and held it up, "What is this? Who do we have here?"

A little girl jumped excitedly, "That's me, Starfire!"

"And what's your name?"

"Rosie!"

"Well, Rosie, what nickname do you prefer?" Blackfire grinned.

"Honey Bunches! That's my nickname and my favorite cereal!" She smiled brightly.

Kitten squealed with glee, "I think you're absolutely right! Robin, you are now and forever Honey Bunches!"

He groaned, "Yippee." _Hopefully Victor and Garfield never find out about this…_

"Rosie, why don't you give Honey Bunches a big ol' hug?" Puppet Master crooned, "Let's see how jealous 'Pookie' gets."

Rosie giggled and skipped up to Robin. She scrambled onto his lap and threw her little arms around his neck, "I love you, Honey Bunches!"

"Hey! That's my Honey Bunches!" Blackfire mocked gasped in horror, "You get away from him although you are obviously way too young for him and not a threat to me." This got some real laughs from the teens and adults in the growing crowd.

As the show went on, Puppet Master completed about thirty puppets of people in the crowd, give or take a few. When he finished the last one, he immediately shouted, "Honey Bunches do a magic trick!" The crowd was confused as first, then cheered.

Robin looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Uh… I don't know any magic tricks." Groans from the crowd, "Kitten, you do it!"

She smiled brightly, "Okay, Honey Bunches! But I think Pookie deserves a kiss for all of the laughs she's gotten while I prepare."

Blackfire's eyes narrowed. _I hate her…_ Yet, she smiled and batted her eyelashes, "Please, Honey Bunches?" She floated over to him, her bad attempt at a puppy dog face making people laugh. "I have done the good job, yes?"

Robin pursed his lips. _Fuck. Sh_e_'s already acted way too much like Kory… Kissing her may be a fatal mistake._ "I don't think they want to see that, Pookie." _Why did she say Pookie in the first place? That is suck a cheesy-_

"Yes, we do!" Rosie yelled, making everyone laugh.

"Rosie just confirmed it, Honey Bunches! Now to the puckering of the lips, please." Blackfire leaned towards him as Puppet Master slowly started to trap the crowd's souls into their respective puppets.

The Titan Tower alarm went off, "Titans! Trouble!"

"Victor, may I-"

"No, Kory. It's too dangerous and you're out of control right now." He followed the others, leaving Star alone in the main room.

Her eyes glowed, "I am in perfect control!" She took off into the air and out of the tower.

When Blackfire's lips tentatively touched his, Robin's depraved body took over. He pulled her into his lap and kept his arms around her waist. _Damn… She even kisses like Kory._

_Fuck, he's a good kisser._ Blackfire subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting about the crowd. _Too bad he's in love with Starfire._

"What the hell?" Cyborg stood ten feet behind Robin, "Who is he kissing?"

"It looks like Blackfire from up here." Terra called down from her floating rock, "Good thing you told Star to stay at home."

A figure hurtled past Terra with an outraged cry, "You… You… Klorbag! Argh!" Starfire grabbed Blackfire by the hair with her good hand and tossed her off of Robin with ease.

He looked surprised, "Starfire?" He then noticed that only one hand was glowing and the other was wrapped in a black cast, "What the hell happened to your arm?" _Did I do that when I knocked her to the ground? The bruise was necessary, but her arm… Oh, Kory… I'm so sorry…_

Her eyes blazed with fury, "Cyborg. You and the others will take care of Kitten, Blackfire, and Puppet Master, yes? I have some things to catch up on with this one!" She grabbed Robin and took off.

Slade's voice echoed out of Robin's earpiece, "Get rid of her. Say nothing to her. Make sure Puppet Master's new puppets stay in their current state."

"Dick Grayson, I want to know what I did to make you act in this way!" Starfire threw him to the ground about a mile away from the oak tree. "I have done the apologizing and you have almost killed me! What is going on? Why do you make lip contact with my sister?"

"Actually, I am going to enjoy this… Lie to her, Robin."

_I can't… She'll see right through me…_ He opted to place a roundhouse kick to her broken wrist._ He did say to get rid of her… This will have to stun her at least.. Man, I am going to be in some deep shit when I get out of this…_

Star howled in pain, "Dick! What did I do? You do not answer my questions! Why?" She dropped to her knees, cradling her wrist close to her chest.

"Say it, Robin. Say it now."

He looked at her, the mask hiding his sad and apologetic eyes, "Because I do not love you. Because you… You are not your sister." Robin turned and sprinted off, leaving Starfire speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

For what seemed like hours, Starfire stayed on the ground, unable to move of conjure up the joy needed to fly. She ignored calls from the other Titans, hearing nothing but his last words to her.

"_I do not love you. You are not your sister."_

Starfire may have sobbed. She was too lost to realize that time was passing by around her. The sun set as the calls from her friends increased in number and in concern. _What does one do when they feel like this on Earth? I am too young to do the drinking of alcohol… But I recall a reporter saying it was becoming easy to get it anyway…_ She finally stood and started to wonder aimlessly through town.

* * *

"You're actually watching her? Honey Bunches, you got it bad!" Blackfire laughed.

"It's Slade's orders."

"Oh, yes. Your punishment for letting Speedy and Cyborg destroy Puppet Master. I honestly think he's being way too lenient on you. Starfire would be writhing at my feet because of all the trouble you have caused."

Robin closed his eyes, "Get. Out."

"Someone's testy." Blackfire winked, "Or do you have too much tension built up? I could fix that quite easily you know."

"Get out!" He turned, throwing a punch towards her face.

She dodged it, laughing, "Fine. But I happen to know that you enjoyed that kiss we had at the park. When you finally give up on my sister, you know where to find me. Just get some anger management help first, okay?" She gleefully flew off before Robin could try to attack her again.

Sighing, he turned back to the screen to see Star walk into a club. _What the hell is Kory doing? She's fucking eighteen!_

* * *

Loud music pounded in her ears as Starfire looked around. _What did that program say about this? Perhaps if I walk, something will happen._ She set off towards the dance floor.

"Hey, cutie!"

"Man, she is looking good!"

"May I buy you a drink, miss?"

Star stopped to smile brightly at the man, "Yes, please!"

The blonde male grinned, "Follow me." He led Star to the bar counter, "One vodka on the rocks and a…" He glanced at her and noticed that she was in an awful state of mind although she was smiling at him, "couple of shots of your strongest stuff." He set down the money he owed and handed Star two shot glasses, "Here you go, sweetheart."

"Thank you." She downed on and immediately started to cough, not expecting the burn in her throat, "Please, what is you name, kind friend?"

"Tristan."

She smiled softly, "I am called Kory…" She cautiously swallowed the other shot.

"Well, Kory, what happened to your arm?" Tristan gestured to the cast on her wrist.

"I punched a wall," she shrugged, "and shattered my hand."

His eyes widened, "Oh…"

* * *

Robin clenched his teeth. _I have to do something. What the hell is she thinking?_ He looked at the equipment in front of him, thinking of a plan._ If I could find a way to transmit this to Titan Tower…_ He quickly got to work.

* * *

An image of a giggling Starfire appeared on the big screen in the main room of Titan Tower. Speedy say on the couch and was the only one in the room, "What the fuck, guys? Who changed the channel?"

"Tristan! We do the dancing now, yes?" The screen showed Star stumbling towards the dance floor, a drink in one hand and Tristan's wrist in the other.

_What the hell? Is that Kory? She did want to talk to Rob_i_n… Maybe one of us should have gone with her to make sure she was ok…_ He watched as she finished off the drink with controllable giggles. _I better go get her before anyone finds out who she is…_ He got up and hurried out the door.

* * *

Starfire leaned on Tristan's shoulder as he escorted her out of the club, "Why are we leaving?"

"Kory, you had three drinks and became utterly wasted. We're going home." He steered her towards his car.

"But Titan Tower is that way, I think." She looked around in a daze, "Yes! There it is!" She pointed to the tower, and therefore leaning off balance and nearly falling to the ground.

"Kory!"

She blinked, "R-Robin?"

Tristan's eyes grew wide, "You're Starfire?" He looked at the approaching figure, "Oh, fuck!" He spun on his heel and took off in the opposite direction.

"Bye!" Starfire wobbled, "Eek!" Flinging her arms out, she fell backwards.

Speedy caught her, "Come on, Kory. I'm taking you home and you're going straight to bed." He righted her on her feet, "Can you fly?"

She bit her lip, "Um…" Her eyes closed in concentration and she rose about three inches in the air before falling again, "Nope!" She giggled.

_Oh, this is going to be fun… Why didn't I grab the keys to the T-Car instead of Dick's motorcycle? There's no way in hell she'll be able to balance on that…_ He sighed and picked her up, ignoring her squeal of glee. "Kory, you're going to have to listen to me, okay? Otherwise you may get hurt."

She nodded and mumbled into his check, "Kay."

"When we get on the motorcycle, you are going to have to hold on to me and not let go, no matter what. I don't want you to fall off. Understand?"

"Yes sir…"

He smiled as they arrived at the cycle's parking space, "Good. Now put this on." He placed her on the vehicle and sat in front of her, "Don't forget to hold on."

Star put Robin's helmet over her head and breathed in his scent. Her arms instinctively tightened around Speedy's lower waist, holding onto him like she would if it were Robin driving. _This is my Dick… He is back! Perhaps this was all a terrible nightmare…_ Her head rested on Speedy's back.

The teenager tried to ignore how close Starfire was as they drove down the streets to Titan Tower. Yet, her hands were slowly traveling down his hips. _She must think I'm Dick… This is his cycle after all… I just need to get her to beg before we do something incredibly stupid._

Her head dug into his shoulder blade as they continued on to the tower._ He's back… My Robin is back! Oh, we will have such the glorious reunion when we get home! _She giggled to herself.

The motorcycle was parked in the garage and Speedy gently took off Star's helmet before picking her up, "Let's get you to bed now, okay?"

"Kay!" She smiled brightly and winked at him.

He groaned inwardly, but smiled at her._ Note to self, beware Kory when drunk. I should tell Victor what happened and how the alcohol does to her powers…_ Speedy carried Star up to her room.

She giggled when the door slid open, "Whoosh!" Her hands flung out before clutching around his neck as she felt herself fall from his arms.

"Kory, I'm trying to put you down. Let go of me!" He chuckled as he placed her on the mattress. His hands reached up to dislodge her from his neck, but her arms wouldn't budge, "Kory, come on!"

"Why do you wish to leave me?"

"Kory, I don't-" He suddenly felt her lips moving urgently against his._ What the fuck is going on here? _Star pulled him closer to her until he was on top of her.

* * *

Robin watched in horror as his beloved frantically relieved Speedy of his clothing. _This cannot be happening… _He turned, refusing to watch, but was thankful to hear Speedy's protests. _At least he's sensible for now…_ He knew how Star could be; it had surprised him their first time. _Kory will have him completely brainless soon if he doesn't get out of there._

Slade walked into the room, "Why are you not watching as I ordered? Do you-" He noticed the image on the screen and grinned, "Oh, this may be punishment enough for now. Turn around and watch, Robin." To emphasize his order, Slade grabbed Robin's shoulders and forced him to face the screens.

* * *

**A/N:: Yeah, this was REALLY mean to Robin... Sorry! =D Please, please, PLEASE review and give me any suggestions or comments you have! Any ideas for what you want to happen in future chapters are welcome as well!**

**~Destiny**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm kinda getting stuck on this thing... It's really irritating cause school was canceled today (it's been raining for like a week straight), but I know the ending! =D I really would appreciate any ideas/ suggestions you have for me to fill up the last couple of chapters... I also have a sequel in mind that's a Pirates of the Caribbean crossover... Please tell me what you think about that before I start writing it! =D**

**~Destiny**

**P.S. Thank you so much for your kind words! Chaylorfan, Hearts-speaking-words, RomanceDramaAzngrl- I love you for reviewing. It really makes my day to see that people are enjoying this!!! =D**

* * *

_What a weird ass dream… _Speedy stretched and rubbed his eyes. _Kory was amazing though… DAMN…._ He rolled over to his side and choked. _Holy shit! What the fuck is going on?_

Starfire was curled into a ball, facing away from him. Her bare back rose and fell in rhythm with her gentle breathing. After a moment, she turned onto her back and straightened out, causing the blanket to shift down and expose her breasts.

Speedy gulped. _So that wasn't a dream…_ He bounded out of bed, found his uniform, and darted out into the dark hallway. _What time is it?_ Pulling on his outfit, he made his way to the main. The clock below the television screen read 2:57 A.M. Speedy sighed. _No wonder it's so quiet…_ He sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Robin glared at the Tamaranean who woke him up, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Slade wants you. You're lucky he didn't come to wake you up himself. He seems really pissed." Blackfire laughed, "It's probably because of what you did after you watched Starfire mate with Speedy."

He tensed, seething. _How dare she bring that up…_

Cackling, she flew out of the room, "I wouldn't keep him waiting for long, Honey Bunches."

Growling, he got out of the bed, put on his Red-X uniform, and walked out the door. _What the fuck does he want? I know that I about destroyed the warehouse before he kicked my ass, I doubt that the sun has risen. I can't see why he won't let me out of this already. Kory has already been hurt beyond compare. What more can I do?_

Slade's back was to him as Robin entered the room, "What took you long? You have to work to do to make amends for your disobedience and rebellious acts earlier this night. You have cracked a rib and bruised many places of my body. For that, you shall be severely punished."

"And seeing Speedy fuck Starfire wasn't enough? What more can possibly happen?" His eyes narrowed._ Tonight is the last damn night. I'm ending this. But how, when he has Kory to threaten?_

_Starfire's eyes blazed, "No one is out there to pose a threat and if they did, I can take care of myself!"_

_That's it! Kory… This could all have been avoided if I had only remembered. I'll be home soon, love, I promise._

"For your child like behavior, you shall bring me Starfire, tonight. She will remain asleep and whn she awakes," he grinned, "the fun shall begin."

"Yes, master." Robin quickly backed out of the room. _This is almost too easy._ He bounded out of the warehouse and ran towards Titan Tower. _Damn, I want my cycle…_

Speedy yawned and glanced at the clock. _Only 3:00? Damn that was the longest three minutes of my life! Then again, I'm half expecting Dick to barge through the door and kick my ass…_ He shuddered.

Behind him the door opened, making him jump. He turned around to see no one there. After a moment, he turned back to the television only to hear the door open again, "Who ever is there better cut it out!"

Only a letter in an envelope addressed to the Titans heard his paranoia.

Robin snuck down the hall to his room. He silently slid inside and grabbed one of his uniforms and a mask. _I've missed these… But not as much as Kory._ Sighing, he left his room to slink down the hallway.

Star's bedroom door slid open, yet she did not stir from her sleep. She merely cuddled into her pillow and mumbled, "Dick…" Robin smiled softly and lifted her up into his arms.

Raven's eyes snapped open. _He's here… But why?_ She floated out of bed and swiftly grabbed her communicator, "Victor. Garfield. Wake up. Dick is inside the tower."

Beast Boy groaned and turned over in his bed, "So? He lives here, Rae. It's not an abnormal thing." She sighed.

"Do you think he's here for Kory?" Cyborg was more alert, "We need to intercept him and figure out what's going on."

Raven nodded, "I'll try to get into his head."

Robin placed Starfire in a sidecar. _Thank God I had Victor make one._ He startled the cycle and swiftly turned the handle bars. _Ah… Still purring like a lion… Now to get back to Slade._ He took off, his motorcycle roaring. He felt Raven try to enter his mind and clamped down on her with a last second mental shield. _Can't they fucking read? Everything is explained… She shouldn't be trying to get in my mind!_

"He's gone and he took Kory with him." Raven looked at the sleepy Titans gathered around her, "Something's up. I just don't know what."

Cyborg sighed, "Is there a clue he left behind? Anything?"

_That must have been him earlier…_ Speedy glanced around the room, "When I was in here alone, someone entered and exited the room. I'm willing to bet my life it was Dick."

"Why would he come in here?" Raven raised an eyebrow, "He was after Kory."

"Dudes! We got mail!" Beast Boy held up an envelope, "I didn't know they had a night postman!" Terra giggled, making him blush.

Cyborg grabbed the letter, "Let me see that! It looks like Dick's handwriting."

"Dick is a postman? Since when?"

Raven ignored him, "He must have a reason for his actions then. Maybe this is like the time he was being blackmailed by Slade. There are behavioral similarities."

Terra looked around at their serious and glum faces, "Well, you're not going to know what it says by just standing there! Go on, open it or something!"

Cyborg nodded and pulled out an ad for a new racing video game, "What the hell?"

"Hey! That's from my gamer magazine!" Beast Boy snatched it away from him, "Why is that in- Oh! There's writing on it." He brought the page up to his eyes, "Kind of hard to read it, though."

"Garfield, give me the ad. I'll read it."

"Nuh uh! This is my property!"

"Why you little-" Cyborg lunged at him.

"And here we go…" Raven sighed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The paper floated out of the chaos and into her hand, "Let's see what Dick has to say, shall we?" She started to read aloud:

_Titans,_

_There isn't much time. I'm going to take care of Kory, I promise. As you may have suspected, Slade was using Kory to blackmail me once more. I have taken her with me, both to comply with one of his demands, and to finish him once and for all. I hope to be back with Kory before noon, dusk at the latest. Whether you believe me or not, I am sorry._

_-Dick_

_P.s. Garfield, this game looks pretty awesome. I say a challenge__ championship is in store. What do you think?_

"Hell yeah!" Beast Boy jumped into the air, "He is going down!"

Speedy sighed in relief. _No clue pertaining if he knows… I wonder what Slade wants with Kory… _"So do we believe him or not?"

"Dick's never lied before…"

"Yeah, but this could be a trick as well," Terra shrugged, "I mean, I did it when Slade was controlling me. Dick could be leading us Into a trap."

"Trap or no trap, he has Kory." Cyborg walked to the door, "He may say he's going to protect her, but I ain't leaving that to chance." He turned and ran out.

"Victor has a point. Kory's been through a lot lately. We need to help her." Raven stared them down until they all nodded (which didn't take long at all) and left the tower.

"Kory, I know that I have been a total jackass to you the past few days and when you wake up, you'll hear this again, but I can't bring you to Slade without explaining and you are not a very good actress." Robin smiled softly as he sped down the streets of Jump City, "When Slade knocked you out and came into your room so easily, I panicked. Once again, I thought of you as the damsel in distress and I let his threats control me. But, I get it now! It took me a while, but I know you can kick some major ass without my help. Hell, if I hadn't used your weaknesses against you, I would be beaten into a pulp by now! You are as fierce as you are beautiful, Kory, and I can't believe I forgot that…" She stirred in the sidecar, her head moving to hang over the edge. He gently adjusted her with one hand while steering with the other, "What ever happens, don't worry. I have a plan…"_Thank God I thought to put you in your uniform as well… This would have a guaranteed bad ending if I hadn't._

The motorcycle skidded to a halt outside the warehouse. Robin dismounted and picked up Starfire. After kissing the top of her head, he carried her inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Slade watched the Titan sleep. In mere minutes she was going to get a very rude awakening, "Kitten!"

"Yes, Slade?" The blonde girl smiled brightly.

"Fetch my apprentice. If he refuses to come, tell him I'll start without him… Though, Starfire will suffer a great deal more if he doesn't show. Blackfire will help you if you need it."

"Yes, sir!" She skipped off.

* * *

Robin put his mask over his eyes and adjusted his green gloves. _It feels good to be in familiar clothes again. Slade will be sending for me soon… I hope this works._

"Honey Bunches! Oh, Honey Bunches!" Robin cringed as Kitten appeared at his doorway, "Slade wants- Why are you wearing your old uniform? Slade won't like that, you know."

He grinned and buckled his utility belt, "I know."

"What are you planning?" Her eyes narrowed. "You're not gong to do anything that will piss Slade off. May I remind you that he has Starfire?"

"He won't for long."

"What does that mean? Honey Bunches?" He came towards her, "Blackfire!" His fingers found a nerve on her neck and she dropped to the ground, out cold.

"Kitten? Is he being stubborn?" Blackfire flew to the doorway, "It's always fun when he's…" She trailed off, noticing the scene before her, "What the hell is going on here?" Her eyes and hands started to glow a deep purple.

"Something that should've happened a long time ago." Robin pounced on her, fists raised.

* * *

_How long have I been the pretending? Dick said that I was not a good actress, but I have not been detected yet. I wonder what Slade has in store for me…_ Starfire tried to keep a steady breathing as she lay on a cool surface. _It is so cold.. What am I on?_

She felt Slade move and manipulate her arms and legs. Every now and then she heard a metallic noise as her limbs were clamped in place, "Oh, you are in for a treat, Starfire. It will start soon… But not soon enough." His breath tickled her neck as he smelled her, "You are in for quite the awakening."

_Why in the earth did he smell me? That is most odd…_ Star struggled to keep up her act. _I wonder why he says it will be the quite…_

"Just one minute more. Robin is making it a close call. Though, if he is late, it only means more fun for me!"

Starfire gulped. _Dick, please hurry!_

* * *

Robin pinned Blackfire down with his knees while he threw every kind of punch he knew at her. She grinned, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist getting on top of me one day. Though, this isn't as fun as I thought it would be when I imagined it." Her eyes glowed and shot at Robin, propelling him backwards.

He glared at her. _I can't let her distract me for long. Kory will need my help…. I've wasted too much time already."_ Pulling out his staff, he attacked with more force.

* * *

"Three… Two… One." Slade grinned, "Time to awake, my sleeping beauty." He leaned over Starfire and bit the nape of her neck, "Let's see you resist waking up to that."

She couldn't help but moan and open her eyes. _How does he know that weakness of me? Only Dick should know… Well… Speedy as well, but I do not count him because of the drinking… Oh, X'hal! What is Dick finds out about that?_ Her eyes narrowed on Slade. _Speaking of which… Where is he?_

"Good morning, princess. Nice of you to finally join me in reality." He circled the table until he was standing at her feet, "Though, in this reality… You will wish it were only a nightmare." His grin sent shivers down her spine.

"What do you want?"

"That is better answered with actions. Not words." His mask glinted in the dim light, "I assume you want to know as soon as possible, so let's begin." He held up a knife, "Too barbaric? Animalistic? Yes, I think so as well. We'll just do this the slightly harder way…" His hands found the hem of her skirt and started to pull it down.

Her eyes blazed with green fire, "You will not do that!" Beams shot from her eyes, barreling into Slade. He hissed in pain as she used her strength to break free of the metal restraint on her good wrist. She then used that hand to rip off the ands around her other wrist and ankles. Yet, barely a second after being free, Slade tackled her, causing her to scream, "Robin!"

He laughed, "He can't help you. No one can." She screamed again as she struggled beneath him.

* * *

Blackfire punched Robin in the stomach as Starfire's scream echoed throughout the warehouse. She smirked, "It sounds like Slade has begun. I bet he's ticked that you aren't there."

_Kory! Fuck._ Robin recovered quickly and charged her. His hands found her chest and head, and he slammed her into a wall. Her eyes grew wide, then glazed over, as her skull made contact with the concrete. Robin didn't bother to watch her slide to the floor, fighting to stay awake, before running out the door. He followed the sounds of Star's volume and pitch rising screams until he reached the main room.

Starfire was pinned to the floor with Slade on her back. He didn't notice Robin enter as he spoke into her ear, "Robin knows what you did. We watched it from start to finish. Do you really think he'll save a little whore like you?"

_No… How could he have seen? Perhaps that is why he has left. I must protect myself!_ She threw her head back into his nose and rose a few feet into the air. Flipping over, she threw Slade to the ground. Her hand glowed as star bolts ambushed his body, "I am not what you call a whore! I do not need to be saved!"

Slade gritted his teeth, "I would not be so sure, if I were you!" Leaping from a kneeling position, he grabbed her cast-enveloped wrist and twisted it sharply. The plaster snapped and Starfire screamed in agony.

Robin had been standing in a stunned awe of her strength, but as tears sprang from her eyes, he ran towards Slade, staff drawn.

"Honey Bunches!" Kitten's shrill voice echoed throughout the warehouse. She threw one of her shoes at Robin and laughed as the heel hit him in the back, "Traitor! How dare you harm me? Honey Bunches-"

"Honey Bunches? Man, that is cute!" Cyborg laughed as he shot his cannon at Kitten, "Beast Boy do not let me forget that."

Robin ignored him and leapt at Slade. Yet, in midair he was hit by a purple and a green star bolt. _What the hell?_

"I can protect myself!" Star glared at him briefly before shooting a star bolt at Slade, "You will leave me alone!"

_Kory…_ Robin's eyes widened at her reaction, but his idleness was short lived. Blackfire attacked him without mercy.

Her hair was mattered with blood and her eyes blazed for revenge, "You fucking bastard! You'll pay for this!" She bombarded him with purple star bolts, causing him to flip backwards.

"Beast Boy, Speedy, help Starfire. Raven help Robin. Terra…" Cyborg looked around, "Terra?"

"Over here!" Terra's eyes were yellow as she concentrated. Columns of rock shot out of the concrete ground and moved to make a ring around Kitten, "I got this one. Help Robin." More rock came up to join the ring, entombing Kitten in earth.

Her wails could still be heard, "Stop it! You're going to ruin my outfit! Let me out!"

"Not on your life, bitch."

Slade growled at Starfire, "You've grown stronger than last we met." He managed to grab her hair and pull her to the ground.

Blackfire was enveloped in black magic. She froze, unable to move, and Robin drop kicked her to the ground. Cyborg shot his cannon and blasted her into the wall.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." A strip of iron floated up and wrapped tightly around Blackfire's wrists and hips.

Robin turned to flash smile at Raven and Cyborg, "Thanks."

Starfire shot at Slade, but her star bolts were growing weak. _Oh, X'hal, my arm hurts! Why are there flashes of white? I feel dizzy… No! I must protect myself!_ She shrieked in pain as Slade once again made contact with her shattered arm. Determinedly, she turned to him and shot four star bolts before her strength gave out on her. She dropped to the floor, cradling her arm to her breast and panting heavily.

Speedy cursed, "Beast Boy, attend Starfire. Get her out of here. I'll take care of him." He attacked Slade.

Beast Boy struggled to pick her up, "Um… Help?"

"I got her," Robin stepped up to her eagerly.

Cyborg stopped him, "She attacked you once already." He picked up Starfire, "Come on. Let's go home."

"Are you not upset to be missing the fight?" She looked up at him, concerned.

"Nah." He smiled, "Family is a million times more important. Besides, your arm looks horrible. Do you trust Beast Boy with that?"

She chuckled and rested her head on his chest as they walked out of the warehouse, "I am the guessing of not… Thank you, brother Victor…" Her eyes drifted closed.

"Anytime, sister Kory."

* * *

**A/N:: As you probably can tell, I love the brother/sister thing inbetween Kory and Victor... =D Anyway, most likely there will be a couple more action packed chapters then a couple of sappy ones (just so I can write sappy RobStar scenes =D). Thank you to those who reviewed (both actually clicking that friendly green button and telling me over fb =D) and keep them coming! I love reading what suggestions and/or comments you have! =D**

**~Destiny**

**P.S Still debating a POTC crossover sequel... PLEASE tell me what you think about it... =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took a little longer to update than usual. I had REALLY bad writer's block. -.- I'm not too sure about this chapter, some of it didn't seem right to me. Please review and tell me what your thinking! There's a real twist that was unexpected even to me.**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Robin watched Cyborg leave with Starfire._ She didn't protest him… Why would she attack me?_ His eyes narrowed. _This is all Slade's fault! I will end this once and for all._ He growled and rushed at the masked man fighting Speedy.

"Robin. Robin. All these years and you still haven't learned a thing." Slade dodged Robin and Speedy and disappeared into the shadows, leaving them dumbfounded.

Beast Boy looked around, "Um… Where'd he go?" He morphed into a blood hound and started to sniff around.

Terra looked uneasy, "This does not seem right…" Suddenly, she screamed as a fist pounded into her spine and a chop made contact with her neck. She crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Terra!" Beast Boy rushed to her, causing Raven to subconsciously stiffen, "Terra, wake up! Terra!" He shook her gently.

"She's been knocked out. Leave her be and pay the fuck attention!" Raven snapped. _Whoa.. .Where is this jealousy coming from? There is no way that it's because of Garfield and.. Her._

He blinked at her, stunned by the fury directed at him, "I was just seeing if she was ok… Damn, Rae. Chill."

Slade's chuckles echoed around the room, "My, my. Do I sense a little green monster within Raven?"

"Hey! I am not a monster!" He thought a moment, "Nor am I in Raven! Eww!"

"He mean jealousy, Beast Boy." Robin barked, "Where are you, Slade? Show yourself!" His eyes darted around the room, "Have you turned into a coward?"

Slade hissed and appeared behind Speedy, "A coward, Robin? No. No, just strategic." He laughed and lashed out.

Speedy barely dodged the attack, "Shit!" He turned, drawing an arrow into his bow string. He aimed and released the string as soon as his feet were set. The arrow sliced through the air and right over Slade's shoulder, "Wh-what? How the hell did I miss?"

Slade laughed, "Aiming is a key factor. Apparently, yours is nothing but inconvenient." His fist raised as he danced around Speedy, punching his stomach, ribs, and back. As Speedy dropped to a knee, he smirked, "That is how you aim."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The fallen arrow rose and raced towards the villain. The tip buried itself into his shoulder bone and stuck there. Raven's mouth twitched, "How's that for an aim?"

"Yeah! Go Rae!" Beast Boy jumped and turned into a pterodactyl. He swooped over Slade's head and circled around so that his talons raked the back of his neck. Slade countered by grabbing his ankle and slamming him into the ground. Beast Boy bounced a couple of times then slid into a wall. He shook his human head, "Ow… Damn that hurt!"

Robin rushed in, striking out at Slade with his staff. His attacks were blocked, even with Speedy shooting more arrows. One arrow missed and dug into Robin's thigh. He hissed, "Damn it, Speedy! What the hell?"

"Maybe he wants to get rid of the competition… You know and even saw how much he wants Starfire for his own." Slade cooed, "You're just a thorn in his side."

"Shut up!"

"I am fine, Victor! My strength has returned. I may walk now, yes?" Starfire looked at Cyborg imploringly.

He chuckled and put her onto her feet, "Yeah, but if you fall, you're never walking again." Her eyes widened in fear. Cyborg sighed, "You've been on Earth for years and you still don't understand sarcasm, do you?"

A blush captured her cheeks, "It is most confusing. I am sorry for not understanding, Victor." She carefully walked into the medical room.

"Don't worry about it, Kory. Let's fix that arm of yours…again."

"The pain has left, brother. I am the guessing that it has healed." She smiled slightly.

He shook his head, "Either that or you've gone numb… Just let me take an x-ray."

Robin grunted as he landed from a jump kick. Pain shot through his leg, but he sweated through it._ Damn it, Speedy! You're going to kill me one day with those stupid arrows._

Slade dodged a green tiger and tackled Speedy. He grabbed the teenager by the throat and started to choke him with one hand, "One by one the Titans will fall. Starfire was the first. The beginning."

"Star… Isn't… Dead…" Speedy struggled to speak.

"I wouldn't e so sure… She may look like she's fine, but once the poison starts acting on her mind…" He trailed off and laughed.

Raven narrowed her eyes as she tried to free Speedy's throat, "What poison?" He was thrown off, but Speedy was already too weak to fight back anymore. Slade laughed as the hero tried to catch his breath, "A poison of the mind that was mixed in with the sedative I injected her with. It's a slow acting poison that increases depression and thoughts of suicide. With the help of Robin's actions, it won't be long until it kicks in." He smirked, standing up.

"You're lying!" Robin rammed into him, but Slade did not budge.

"Am I, Robin? Think about it. She already punched a wall, got drunk and slept with Speedy because of you. What makes this any different?"

"Starfire is the happiest person in Earth!" Beast Boy grinned, "Depression isn't in her vocabulary!"

"I'm surprised it's in yours." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!"

Slade rolled his eyes and tossed one of his bombs over to Raven, "Think fast!" She caught it off guard and it blew up, sending her flying and knocking her out, "Five down, two to go."

"Rae!" Beast Boy knelt next to her, "Raven?" He turned into a dog and licked her face. He then nudged her, whining. When he realized she was out cold, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and charged at Slade.

"Attacking out of anger isn't wise, my monkey friend." Slade side stepped at the last moment, causing Beast Boy to run into a steel pole. He chuckled and turned to Robin, "See, apprentice? One by one they fell."

"I am not your apprentice!"

"Then why are you the last one fighting? Look around you. Your friends are incapable of fighting. Starfire may be suffering as we speak. Why are you still here?"

Robin held up three of his altered batarangs, "To finally finish what was started a long time ago." He threw the weapons and watched them explode around him.

Slade remained unscathed, "You were always naïve. Do you really think you could defeat me?"

"That is what is wrong with men. They are all the prideful and the egotistical. A dark green star bolt hit Slade in the chest, "That is why you do not do the sending of a man to do a woman's job, yes?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for how long it's been! Writer's block and high school is really kicking my butt! Plus, ideas for other stories and fanfictions are poping into my brain, so be on the look out in the Pirates of the Carribbean, and Wizard of Oz/ Wicked crossover sections! They may not be posted until this fic is finished though. Still debating a Pirates crossover for a sequel so tell me what you think! In this chapter, Starfire is really OOC, but that's because of the poison. She'll be ack to normal soon though! As always, reviews are VERY welcome.**

**~Destiny**

* * *

"Starfire?" Robin's eyes grew wide as six more star bolts slammed into the villain, "Where's Cyborg?"

The Tamaranean shrugged, "He would not let me come back and fight although my arm is perfect. I did the act of removing his battery."

"You what?"

She grinned, her glowing hands and eyes becoming darker. "Yes. It was most enjoyable. Now will you do the excusing of me?" Starfire pelted the shifting Slade with a plethora of star bolts.

"What the hell?"

Slade laughed, "The poison has affected her mind, but not in the right way. He grunted as the star bolts hit him, sending metal and fabric flying everywhere, "She has been overcome by power and rage. An evil that she is not used to."

Robin watched as Slade grew steadily weaker under the constant stream of star bolts the color of the darkest emerald. He could tell that she wasn't going to let up or slow down anytime soon, "Starfire, stop!"

"Why? So you can deliver the final blow?" Her eyes narrowed, "After what he has done, I do not think so!" She shot Slade a final time.

"Starfire, as your leader-"

"My leader?" She turned to him, her hands and eyes black, "You are trying to order me yes? You did the act of Trahison! You attacked us! You hurt us! You hurt me!" She aimed a hand at him, "You are no leader." A star bolt soared at him, causing him to jump back, "You can not order me. You are not Robin anymore! You are not my friend! You have no right to wear that mask!" She flew past him and her arm shot out. Her hands quickly grabbed his mask and ripped the 'R' from his uniform, "You are not worthy." She landed and faced him defiantly.

Robin stared at the stranger before him, wondering if the girl he loved was gone for good.

Starfire smirked at Robin and looked around the room, "I see you hurt my friends as well. Do you not remember they were once your friends?:

He clenched his fists._ There has to be a way to calm her down._ Star bolts hurtled towards him and he jumped to the side, nearly landing on Raven, "Starfire, stop! Don't do anything you'll regret!"

"You are still trying to order me around? Were you not listening earlier? You are not my leader! I can take care of my self!" She shot more bolts at him, being careful not to hit Raven in the process. "I did the kicking of your ass once, and I can do it again!"

The memory of their first meeting gave Robin an idea._ It may be a long shot, but maybe I can confuse her… I wonder how many languages she knows. I doubt it's anything more than English and Japanese. _He stood in one place, allowing the star bolts to hit him, "Je suis desole! Kory, ecoute! Tu n'es pas destructeur! Kory, sil tu plait, pardonne!"

"What are you saying? Why do you not speak English?" Starfire growled as he kept repeating himself, "Stop it! Speak English please! Ugh!" She grabbed his arms and kissed him, "Je parle francais! Repete!"

Grinning, Robin nodded and started to talk in Italian, repeating what he had said in French while picking his mask up off the floor and putting it back on.

Speedy watched the exchange, glad that he had been forgotten for a moment. _What game is Dick playing? It will only get him killed!_ He noticed Beast Boy waking up and caught his eyes to wave him over.

Beast Boy changed into a fly and flew to Speedy. He changed back and rubbed his head, "What's going on?"

"The poison made Star go psycho. Robin keeps switching languages. I think he's on Italian, but he may have changed it. Star is getting annoyed, but keeps kissing him. I don't get it."

"Oh, she's learning the languages through lip contact! It's one of those freaky alien things." Beast Boy shrugged, "Is Raven and Terra ok?"

"I'm not sure…"

Starfire screamed with rage, "How many languages do you know?" She fired star bolts at Robin who had to struggle to get out of the way.

_Shit. I can't fight much longer with this damn arrow point in my leg. Kory needs to calm down. This is bad, kissing her usually works._ He tripped over Raven, but quickly caught his balance._ Oops. Sorry Rae._

The girl started to stir and opened her eyes, "Think fast was really cliché and corny for Slade."

Robin glanced at the smoking metal heap a little ways a way from them, "I don't think we have to worry about that anymore…"

"Friend Raven, why do you converse with the traitor? It is most unlike you." Starfire pointed both of her glowing hands towards Robin.

"Black is not her color," Raven muttered under her breath and stood up. "How's your leg?"

Robin groaned, "I can't stand on it for long. I think Speedy hit a muscle or something. I'll live though."

"Have you done the act of trahison too, friend Raven? Why do you keep talking to him?" Starfire hurtled star bolts towards Robin.

Raven pushed him out of the way, "He's our friend, Kory."

"No, he is not! He attacked us and betrayed us! If you are his friend then you are no friend of mine!" She attacked the dark girl.

"Rae!" Best Boy changed into an elephant and charged at Starfire. His tusk hooked through the back of her top and lifted her Into the air.

Raven slightly smiled gratefully at the green mammal as the Tamaranean kicked and thrashed, "Garfield put me down!"

Speedy glanced at Robin and luckily caught his eyes. Once he had his attention, Speedy mouthed, "Got a plan," and gestured for him to come over. Robin looked to make sure Starfire was still fighting against Beast Boy then snuck over to Speedy to hear what he had to say.

"Garfield! Ugh!" Starfire finally reached back and blasted him. The elephant reared back and the green ivory ripped through the purple fabric of her uniform. Starfire landed nimbly on the ground and smiled, "Thank you, friend Garfield."

"Damn it, Kor, that hurt!" He rubbed the slightly scorched bridge of his nose.

She shrugged, her black eyes closed in concentration, "You assisted a traitor to our family. You are lucky I did the asking nicely."

Robin stared at Speedy incredulously, "That's your plan? How will that work?"

"Do you have anything better?"

"No," he sighed. "Just watch the leg."

Speedy nodded, "Sorry in advance." He pushed Robin back and aimed a kick at his stomach.

It was blocked easily and Robin feigned surprise, "What the hell was that for?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Kory's right! You are a traitor. You should be punished. You never loved her!" Speedy launched into a complicated attack.

Starfire glanced at the fighting boys and grinned, "See? It seems that I still have one friend." Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, flabbergasted.

"I never loved her? I did all of this to protect her!" Robin retreated, backing towards the others.

"She does not need protecting!" Speedy leapt through the air and placed a kick into Robin's chest.

"In some cases she does. You want to know how you saw what Kory was doing at that club? I sent you the videos, because I couldn't help her myself!" Robin grimaced as he accidentally kicked him with his injured leg, "It nearly killed me knowing I was powerless to help. Then I was forced to watch your one night fuck fest!"

Some how Starfire retrieved a bowl of popcorn. She was happily watching the boys fight as she ate the salty treat. Her lack eyes were gleaming with excitement, "Oh, this is amusing!" She glanced at Beast Boy, "Terra is awakening, by the way."

Raven glared at the green boy as he raced to help Terra, "Kory, this has to stop. Are you going to let Speedy and Dick kill each other?"

She nodded happily, "Yes, indeed! It will be most entertaining!"

Robin was stumbling backwards, his leg killing him, "Have you ever been forced to hurt the ones you love? Did you even consider what Kory was going through when you had your fun with her?"

Speedy's teeth clenched in anger, "Of course I did! You're not the only one who loves her!" The back of his heel slammed into Robin's wounded thigh.

Starfire laughed as Robin dropped to the ground, "Finish him off! Go on!"

He looked at Robin sorrowfully, "It didn't work…" He shook his head, "I cannot do that, Kory. I refuse."

She floated into the air, "Very well then. I will do it." Smirking, she flew to Robin, "I loved you and you hurt me. You will not do so any longer!" She aimed her glowing black hands and fired.

The star bolts missed as a white laser collided into Starfire's side, sending her flying into an iron support pole. Cyborg stood next to Raven, his face grim, "Back up battery took a few minutes to kick in. Sorry I'm late."

"You're just in time." Robin sighed, "Let's get Kory home. Speedy, you and Terra stay here and make sure Kitten and Blackfire are properly taken care of. Slade too."

Speedy nodded and walked over to Terra as Raven raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't she need medical attention?"

"I'm fine, Rae." Terra smiled, "It shouldn't be a problem to wait for the police." She glanced at Starfire, "Why isn't she moving?"

Cyborg met Starfire's glare and smiled apologetically, "I added a paralyzer setting to my cousin. I didn't want to hurt her. She's been knocked out too much already in the past few days."

Robin limped over and knelt next to the Tamaranean princess. He placed a hand on her cheek and sighed when her glare intensified. Without removing his hand, he whispered, "I know that you won't believe anything I say right now, but, Kory, I have always loved you and all of my actions were to ultimately protect you. I'm sorry, Kory." He stood then and looked at the others, "Victor, can you carry her? My leg…"

Cyborg nodded, "Of course." He walked over and picked her up, "If we hook her up in the medical room, I could get the poison out of her body. This may seem hypocritical, but we will have to put her under in order to do it."

Beast Boy shrugged and headed towards the door, "Well, she'll e well rested then!" He grinned, "A real sleeping beauty."

Raven groaned, "For Christmas I'm getting you a real joke book."

* * *

**Alright, one more quick thing. French translation:**

**Robin: I am sorry! Kory, listen! You are not destructive! Kory, please, forgive!**

**Starfire: I speak French! Repeat!**

**Alright! Please, please, PLEASE review! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, the last few chapters are written in my notebook and waiting to be typed up! I have to say, I'm not too sure if I like the ending, but my loyal friend, Sophie, claims she loves it. I'll just leave it up to your reviews then as the last two or three chapters are revealed. You guys have all been great and I should be posting the first chapter of my _Pirates of the Carribean _fic and the first chapter of a _Glee_ (yes, I am a Gleek and I am proud of it) fic as well. Keep an eye out! Love you all!**

**~Destiny**

**P.S. Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts of a sequel in terms of a _Pirates_ crossover. It is very much appreciated. XD**

* * *

Robin sat at Starfire's bedside. Her hand was in his as she slept. He smiled. _She looks so beautiful and peaceful… Even with the and wires hooked up to her. _Leaning forward, he gently kissed her forehead.

"Speedy just called," Cyborg entered the room. "Slade, Kitten, and Blackfire are behind bars. Can I please fix your leg now?"

"You already bandaged it to stop the bleeding. I'm not leaving Kory." Robin sighed, "I can't leave her again, Victor, do you understand?"

Cyborg sat next to him, pulling up a chair, "Dick, I need to sew it up. You don't have to move or go anywhere." He placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you want to make up for what you did to her. Kory isn't going to wake up for another couple of hours, and we won't know for sure if the poison is completely gone when she does."

"I don't care. I want to be the first thing Kory sees this time. Not a mask. Not Speedy. Not Slade. Me. I need to reassure her that I love her…"

"Fine. I'll just stitch you up here." Cyborg stood and left the room, only to come back with a needle, thread, disinfectants, and another chair, "Put your leg in that chair." Robin obeyed and Cyborg sat in the third chair, "It's a good thing you're wearing the same uniform. Otherwise this would be difficult and a little awkward." He bent over and got to work.

Robin winced as the needle went into his skin. _Fuck. That stung. This is not going to be fun at all…_

After a few moments of silence, Cyborg spoke up, "I've noticed lately that you tend to forget that you aren't the only who loves Kory."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Dick, we are a family and have been ever since Kory tried to destroy the city and kicked your ass." He chuckled at the memory, "We all love her. Granted, you love her in a different way than we do, but it's still love. As her big brother, I have a right to have this talk and I am enforcing it a few months too late."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "What talk? Victor, where are you going with this?"

Cyborg sighed, "Dick, you are like a brother to me, but Kory is my little sister. Although she can protect herself quite effectively, I will not hesitate to help her and stand up for her."

"Well, neither would I, but-"

"Dick, let me finish. Where the hell was I? Oh, yeah! I will especially kick any bastard's ass who mistreats her and breaks her heart." He held up a hand to stop Robin from commenting again, "Now the way I see it, you were just trying to protect her and since she tried to kill you, I'll let you off with a warning. But know this Dick: I don't care if you're our leader or the president. Screw up and hurt her again, I will be one brother short. Got it?" Cyborg tied off the last stitch and placed a gauze over the wound.

Robin was speechless for a moment or two, "Victor…" _Well shit. What do I say to that? I never expected this…_ He chuckled, not knowing what else to do, "I thought I was free from this kind of talk. I didn't take you into account though."

"Hey, someone had to do it. I doubt the Tamaraneans will be coming anytime soon."

"Thank God." He sighed, "But, Victor, you know that I would never do anything to hurt her unless it's to ultimately protect her. I love her." He moved a lock of Starfire's hair off of her forehead and tucked it behind her ear.

Cyborg sighed, "My threat… Eh… Promise still stands. Just make some kind of amends quickly before she tries to kill you again. He stood and walked to the door, "Good luck, Dick."

Starfire groaned and opened and her eyes. She gasped when she saw two beautiful blue eyes watching her. _Well this is different from the last few times…_ "Dick?"

"Hey Kory." He smiled slightly, "How are you feeling?" He reached out to touch her cheek and sighed when she flinched back.

She stared at him, "You are not wearing your mask… This is a dream, yes? You are not really here."

Robin was shocked. _A dream? Out of all the ways I thought this could h_ave _gone, I did not expect this._ He cleared his throat, " Why do you think youare dreaming?"

"You are not wearing a mask. I only see blue. It is like the other dreams I have been having lately and when I awake, you shall be gone and hurting me again." Her green eyes welled up, but she refused to shed a tear, "I do not wish to dream like this again. Please, go away."

Worry suddenly took over Robin's mind as he took her hand in his, "What so you dream of, Kory?" _This is not what I imagined to be saying right now…_

She sighed. _Surely, this is a dream… I can tell by the look in his eyes… But I guess an answer is still required…_ She adverted her gaze from his face and looked at her hands, "It always starts like this. I find you waiting for me to get up with some explanation for your acts of trahison. I forgive you and we reaffirm our love for one another before retreating to have a day to ourselves." She slightly smiled at the image in her mind, "Then we all gather as a family for pizza like we have done many times in the past…" Her voice cracked and she fell silent.

"Kory?" Robin searched her face, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Once I dreamt that you took me away as I lay in the dark. You took me to Slade, promising that you would protect me." Starfire scoffed, "But when I awoke, Slade was there and you were not. I tried to listen and do as you instructed in the dream, but…" She looked away from him and finally succumbed to the sobs that were battling her control during her speech.

_I must have woken her up that night… She'll never believe or forgive me even if I got on my hands and knees to beg…_

They sat in silence until her cries turned into nothing but sniffs and snivels. She turned to him with agony in her bright eyes, "Do you have nothing to say then? You hurt me, angered me, and betrayed our family! Do you have no defense? Have I allowed the real Dick to come into my dream world? Are you here to bring me more of the anguish? X'hal, will no one come and get me out of bed? Dick, why are you here?"

He blinked at her sudden, and somewhat random, outburst. _That's it… Whether she believes me or not, I have to tell her the truth. It's now or never…_ "I will tell you everything, Kory, I promise you that. Yet, first," he stood and limped to the outer room, "I think you need something to eat and drink." He came back in a few minutes later with a glass of water in one hand, an apple in the other, and a box in one of the side compartments of his utility belt.

Starfire took the water and apple gratefully, "I thank you, but why do you walk so? It is not like you."

He shook his head, "I will tell you after answering your earlier questions. Please, be patient, Kory." Robin sat down in the chair again and sighed, steadying himself. _And here we go… _"I do not need to tell you what you already know, but I will try to fill in the holes. When Slade entered your room so easily, I became blinded with worry. I would have done anything to make sure you were safe. I never wanted to hurt you, but once Slade had control, I could do very little of my own free will. Being with Kitten and Blackfire was the worst company experience in my life. I would rather return to Gotham and spend a week with the Joker and Harley Quinn than spend another hour with those two." He smiled slightly when Starfire giggled, "Even while being blackmailed, I did everything I could to keep you safe. I told Speedy you were at that club and tried to hold myself back in combat. Whenever you glared at me or just glanced my way, I'd vow to make it up to you one day. I swear that your safety was the only reason why I did all of this. In my fear, I forgot you were, and are, a total bad ass. What I'm about to say next may be clichéd and not enough, but I'll say it anyway: Kory, I love you and I am so sorry for everything. I'm willing to beg for your forgiveness if I have to."

Starfire laughed and shook her head, "I have to say, that for a dream, you are full of the shit from a bull. The real Dick Grayson would never beg, nor be this open about what he is feeling…"

He growled softly in frustration. _H_ow _do I convince her this isn't a dream? The gift may just make it worse…_Robin stood, a feeling of hopelessness falling over him, "Very well. I'll go tell Victor and the others that you are awake and back to normal so they'll take away the needles and such." He walked out of the room.

Starfire watched him go and took a bite of the apple. _Of all the Earth fruits, apples are my favorite. Even a dream could not meddle with the taste of apples. I would eat a b_us_hel if I could! _She took another bite and let her thoughts wonder. _Dick actually seemed like the real one until the end… No other dream said some of the things he mentioned. I wonder if Kitten and Blackfire are worse than the Joker and Harley Quinn… I don't remember all of the stories Dick told me about them... _Starfire sighed and closed her eyes. _I must not be dreaming. Victor is taking a long time and I am the getting of sick of this room…_


	16. Chapter 16

Robin sat in the main room, waiting for Cyborg and Starfire to emerge. Beast Boy and Raven were actually having a civilized conversation, where as Speedy and Terra were on their way back from the police station. Robin cracked a smile. _I can't believe they got pulled over. They're lucky Victor didn't let them drive the T-Car. Even so, I'm not letting them even see my motorcycle ever again._

The door opened and Cyborg walked in. He glanced at the seemingly new couple, shrugged off the shock, and sat next to Robin, "Kory's on her way. She wanted to take a shower. Why does she keep comparing everything to a dream?"

He sighed and adjusted the mask he put on after talking to Starfire, "It's because of me. She doesn't believe that I'm here."

"That makes sense, considering the circumstances."

He shrugged, "Yeah, but I'd rather she knew she was awake…"

Raven laughed suddenly, surprising the three boys in the room. She quickly regained her composure and glared at their incredulous faces. Cyborg was the first to shrug and turn away, "It should be easy to convince her. Especially with a giggling Raven who talks to Garfield."

Robin sighed, "This should be interesting." He looked up to see Speedy and Terra enter through the door and nodded at them, "Hey convicts."

Speedy glared at him, "One mile over the speed limit and we're taken to the station. It's complete bullshit." He sat on the other side of Robin, "How's Kory, Honey Bunches?"

He ignored Cyborg's and Beast Boy's snickers, "Apparently, this is a dream to her."

Terra sat on the floor, "That won't last for long. Something will happen and reality will hit her like an asteroid. Just give her time."

"You want to let her keep lying to herself? That could cause her to fall into a state of denial from which she can't escape! Kory needs to face what's going on before she becomes a ticking time bomb!"

Cyborg stared at Robin in amazement, "Dick, calm down! Terra is right. After what Kory has been through, she needs time to figure everything out. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Starfire entered the room and looked around. _My friends… This dream just keeps getting better._

"I will not calm down, Victor! I'm worried about her! Kory-"

"Are you honestly worried about her? Or are you worried that you lost her to me?" Speedy raised an eyebrow.

The room became deathly quiet as Robin struggled with his rage, "I understand that you were there when I hurt her. I know you love her. But a drunken fuck fest tat you shared is the least of my worries. I-"

Robin's voice muted in Starfire's ears. Stunned, she could only stare at the quarreling boys. _What? Did Speedy and I really have the sex? Why do I not fully remember? Perhaps that is the missing piece after entering the club… Oh X'hal, what have I done? I have committed an act of trahison as well… _Stepping back, Starfire crumpled to the ground in a faint.

* * *

"Should I get a bucket of water?" Beast Boy looked at Robin questionably.

Cyborg shook his head, "She'll wake at any moment now. Kory merely fainted. No whipped topping either, Garfield!"

"Aw, dude! Come on! It's a classic."

Raven sighed, kneeling at Starfire's feet, "Gar, shut up. She's coming around." She looked at Robin, "This may just be your chance, Dick."

"Excuse me, but why am I on the floor and why are all of you doing the huddling around?" Starfire blinked as the teenagers around her came into focus. _Raven, Garfield, Terra, Victor, Dick, and Speedy. They are all here? What's going on?_

Robin and Speedy helped her to her feet, causing her to jump in alarm. Robin sighed, "Kory, are you all right?"

She looked back and forth between the two boys staring intently at her. _Uh oh… What do they want? Is this a punishment for my own betrayal? _She smiled slightly, "I… I am fine, Dick. Thank you for inquiring." Her eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape to her current situation.

Terra came to her aid, "Hey Kory, Raven and I were going out for ice cream. Want to come with us?"

"We were?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She stared back at her meaningfully. _Oh, you got to be kidding me! She's supposed to be the smart one._

Starfire smiled, "Oh, I would love to go and do the hanging out! It is just us girls, then?"

Raven nodded, ignoring Beast Boy's pleas to go with them, "Yes, although the boys could come if they wanted to join in our talks of boys and other girl things."

Terra rolled her eyes, muttering, "That was convincing, Rae." She walked past the others and grabbed Starfire's hand, "Let's go! There's a rocky road with my name on it and I'm not stopping until I get it!" She proceeded to drag the girl out with Raven following close behind them.

Robin looked at the others incredulously, "I think we've been ditched."

Beast Boy crossed his arms, "Yeah! Since when does Rae talk about boys and girly stuff? What's going on with that?"

"Jealous much, Garfield?" Cyborg laughed, "Worried that she's going to find someone less green and fang-y? I don't think you should, you two are still a new couple after all."

Speedy glanced at Robin, "I think Kory is afraid to face us… She's freaking out."

He nodded, his hand subconsciously moving to rest on the utility belt compartment that held the box, "Knowing Kory, she'll try to avoid us… Or kill us."

"Man, Raven wouldn't do that! She doesn't have the right brain!: Beast Boy glared at Cyborg, "And I am not jealous."

Cyborg laughed, "I think your face is a few shades greener with a twinge of pink. What do you think, Dick?"

Robin looked over, "Yep. Garfield is flustered all right. I never knew you liked Rae that much." Beast Boy fumed as he turned back to Speedy, "We need to talk. If Kory senses any hint of tension, she'll only get worse."

Speedy nodded, "We'll have to speak to her as well. Without her feeling trapped and corner."

"Garfield and Raven sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Dude, shut up!"

Robin groaned, "Only one thing to do for now." He held up a new video game, "Make them shut up." Turning, he yelled, "Who wants to play in a tournament?"

Beast Boy was immediately in front of him, "Oh! Oh! Mine!" He grabbed the game and jumped onto the couch, "Come on, Victor! I challenge you!"

"You're on!" Cyborg gleefully sat next to the green boy and took a controller, "Dick, Speedy, get your asses over here!"

"We're getting snacks, Gar. You guys start without us." Robin grinned and headed to the kitchen, "Besides, you need the extra points to have a chance at winning."

"Yeah, right!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Well guys, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for all of your reviews and kind words. I'll be posting a Glee story and a Pirates of the Caribbean story soon, and the sequel I was thinking about is just going to be a seperate story all together. I love you all!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

"Please, friends. What is the real reason of this ice cream mission?" Starfire looked at Terra and Raven with big green eyes, "Are we celebrating something?"

Raven glanced at Terra, "Not really…"

"Kory," Terra put her spoon into the rocky road ice cream filled bowl in front of her, "I believe you have something to share with us. About the incident in the main room."

The Tamaranean stared at her cotton candy frozen treat, "I do not understand what you want to know…"

"You saw Dick and Speedy, then fainted. When you woke up, you freaked. Again, it was because of Dick and Speedy." Raven crossed her arms, "What's going on?"

"Dick upset me and I went to a club. I did the drinking of something called vodka." Starfire turned red in shame, "Speedy found me and took me back to the tower. I had the sex with him."

* * *

"Dick, I tried to stop her. You know that I would never betray you or her honor like that. It's just-" Speedy trailed off, unsure how to continue, "She's, uh, very skilled."

Robin laughed hollowly, "Yeah, that was a natural ability. I know you tried. Kory's just hard to resist when she's determined. But, your reasons will not make her feel any better. We need a plan or something."

He nodded, taking out a bag of popcorn from the microwave, "Maybe you should talk to her alone. Terra and I will be leaving in a couple of days anyway. Let her know you know what happened and the circumstances that led to it. Honesty is probably our best bet at this point."

"I agree, but I don't want to upset her anymore. Telling her may make her feel even worse and more ashamed." Robin sighed.

"Well, that's all I got. Come on, Gar and Victor won't wait long when snacks are on the line."

_Yeah, you were a great help. Thanks. _Robin groaned inwardly and followed Speedy into the other room with drinks in his hands.

* * *

"How do you remember that if you were drunk?" Terra raised an eyebrow, "Most of the stories I've heard say you usually don't remember a single thing."

Starfire shrugged and took a small bite of ice cream, "I do not know. I do not remember the specific details if that is helpful."

"Does Dick know?" Terra studied her, "Or are you keeping it from him?"

"He knows." Raven answered, "It was mentioned in Dick and Speedy's fake fight. Apparently he was forced to watch."

Starfire sat in silence and hung her head in shame. _My own betrayal is worse than what Dick did. He acted out of protection and love… Was mine out of spite?_ She stood and somehow managed a slight smile, "Excuse me, friends. I have the need to use the restroom."

Raven watched her go. _Restroom? That's a load of bullshit._ She took out her communicator, "Dick, are you there?"

Robin appeared on the screen and she could see Speedy, Cyborg, and Beast Boy fighting in the back round, "Raven? What's wrong?"

_Boys and their video games… They'll be fighting for hours._ She shook her head to focus, "It's Kory. We think she's running. Don't know where to, but we do know that she did not go to the bathroom like she said."

Robin swore, "All right. I'll use her communicator to track her down. Return to the tower."

"Dick, I don't think-"

"Raven. Do as I say. I'll take care of Kory." Robin growled and ended the connection.

* * *

Starfire sat on a swing and watched the activity around her. She smiled at the little children, but when she saw a couple walking hand in hand, she had to quickly look the other way before tears could fall. _Perhaps I should return to Tamaran for a while. The Titans can function without me…_

Robin walked through the park entrance and was immediately surrounded by kids and fun girls. _Ok… Not your brightest idea there, Dick._

Surprisingly, out of all the voices crowding his ears, a male stood out, "Yeah, Starfire is on the swings. Robin's an ass if he caused that look on her face. Especially if she's as good in bed as I think-"

Robin stopped listening and gently moved through the throng of people. _Don't seek him out. Don't kill him. Find Kory. Get to the swings. Don't kill him._

As he walked, a few of the teenage girls in the crowd decided to follow him, "Robin, you're the sexiest!"

"I love you!"

"Will you sign my-"

_Ugh! Fan girls!_ Robin groaned and turned to face them, "Look, thank you for your support, but I have a girl friend whom I love and needs me right now. I would appreciate it if you would leave me, and her, alone."

The girls started to gush immediately, "I told you he loved Starfire!"

"Aw, they make such a cute couple!"

"I wonder if he's going to propose!"

"Ah! That would-"

Robin sighed and shook his head. _Teenage girls are a nightmare sometimes. Now to get to the swings… _He took off at a limping sprint before the girls could latch on to him again. He came up to the swing set and hesitated. _She may run again and I can't stop her…_

"Dick?" Starfire tilted her head to the side, "Why do you stand there? Is something wrong?"

He took a big breath to steady himself and limped to the swing next to hers, "Raven called me as soon as you left the ice cream parlor. She and Terra were worried about you." He carefully say down.

"Then why are you here and they are not?"

"I told them to return to the tower. We need to talk, Kory. A lot has happened in the past few days." He took her hand and smiled softly.

_Is he doing the breaking up with me? This may be best for him…_She started to shake in fear. _I do not want this to happen though…_

Robin noticed instantly, "Kory? Relax…" _Great. I'm just making this worse._ "Kory, are you crying? Calm down. Please."

She drew a shaky breath and pulled her hand out of his grasp to wipe away a few tears. Regaining some composure, she looked at him, "What do you want to talk about?"

_I won't bring Speedy up until she's genuinely calm. That may help her out some._ He smiled slightly, "It's probably something you'll hear for a while, but I just want you to know how sorry I am for everything. I get a little overprotective when it comes to you and-"

To Robin's amazement, she burst into hysterical giggles. Tears flowed from her eyes as she doubled over, "You're… Still apologizing? Oh, Dick, I… Forgave you a long… Time ago! I thought… You were mad at me… For having the sex with Speedy!" She laughed even harder, holding her sides.

_What the fuck? Why is she laughing?_ He was stunned and unsure on what to do, "Uh… Kory? Are you ok?"

She nodded, trying to regain control of her giggles, "I-I am…" Her laughter abruptly turned into sobs, "I am not ok… I am not…" She started to shake, "How can I be after everything that has happened? Dick, I am ashamed and so very sorry. I-" Her voice faltered as her sobs overcame her body. She leaned forward with her head in her hands.

Robin jumped up and knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her while ignoring the pain in his legs. _Why is she freaking out so much with extreme mood swings? God, what did I do to her? _He let her cry as he whispered in her ear, "Kory, it's all right. I promise. I forgive you. It's not your fault, Kory, I love you."

Minutes passed and Starfire slowly stopped crying. She looked at Robin with puffy red eyes. _He is not mad? I am surprised for he is usually jealous…_ She breathed for a moment, "Dick, why are you not angry at me?"

He gently wiped the tears off of her cheeks with his thumb, "Because I know the circumstances. I heard you call him Dick even though he wasn't listening. Because I love you and will always be here when you need me. No matter what."

"Even if you have to eat tofu?" She giggled quietly.

"Even if I had to eat one hundred pounds of tofu." Robin grimaced, "Though, if you're trapped in Tofu, I'm killing Garfield."

Starfire smiled happily and laughed, making his heart soar. When she calmed down, she looked at him curiously, "Hey, Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you put in your utility belt while I was in the medical room? I find it odd that you hide it from me." She blinked at him innocently, "And a jewelry box is definitely not on the secret list."

_How does she know about that?_ He shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What is it that Kitten called you? Honey Bunches?" She got off of the swing and pulled him to his feet, "I may be naïve at times, but I am very observant. Please, what is in the box?"

"Nothing, Kory."

Her face fell into a pout, and she started to talk in a baby face, "Honey Bunches, please, do not lie to me… I love you…"

"Um… When did you start talking like that?" Robin raised an eyebrow. _God, she looks adorable… Damn it! Don't give in. It's not time yet._

"I saw it in a movie. Why? Do you not like it?" She stuck her bottom lip out further, "I just want to know what you are hiding from me, Honey Bunches." She took his hand and leaned against his chest.

He growled, "Kory, I am not hiding anything from you. Now. Please stop calling me Honey Bunches and talk in your normal voice!"

"But, Honey Bunches-" Her head snuggled into his pectorals.

Robin growled again and lifted her chin, "Kory. Please."

"What are you going to do about it, Honey Bunches."

His lips were on hers before she finished the last syllable. As abruptly as he kissed her, he pulled away. "Make you stop talking, of course."

She smiled at him, "May I have what's inside this little box now?" Starfire held up the jewelry box.

He was flabbergasted, "How the hell did you get that?"

"Distraction and nimble hand movements, of course." She winked at him, "Well? Can I have it?"

Robin sighed, "Do I even have a say anymore?"

"Nope! I was just trying to be polite." She grinned and opened the box, "Robin? I do not understand…"

He took the box back, "See. This is why you wait. I had a speech in the process and everything." Robin lifted the delicate silver chain and let the charm rest inside the velvet lined box, "I had this designed for you. The water lily represents your beauty and the opal is for the long lasting love I have for you. Everything else that came to mind was either too cliché or obvious."

She smiled, "Will you clasp it around my neck?" She turned her back to him and watched the chain appear above her head and descend onto her chest. When the clasp was fastened, Starfire turned back to him, "Thank you, Dick. I will never take it off. Now, let me show you the hope and love I have." Smiling, she gently kissed him.

Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her stiffen in alarm, yet she did not pull away. He tried to relax her by tenderly rubbing her back. _Hope indeed. Hopefully one day she will trust me again. Hopefully one day her eyes will sparkle with the happiness once more. Hopefully, one day she'll know just how much I love her. But, for now… For now I will do anything I can to let her know I'm here._

_**Fin**_


End file.
